1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoresis display apparatus and a method of manufacturing an electrophoresis display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an electrophoresis display apparatus, one having a structure in which an electrophoresis element dispersing electrophoresis particles in a region divided by a barrier wall formed between a pair of substrates is arranged to seal with a sealing member is known (for example, JP-A-2013-7985). In this electrophoresis display apparatus, as a sealing member, a material including a water-soluble polymer is used.
However, there was a problem in that a driving voltage of a display apparatus becomes high since electric resistance of a sealing member formed by a material including a water-soluble polymer becomes high.